Unexpected
by Olivia94
Summary: How did the members of the glee club react when they found out about Rachel's egging? Multi-chapter fic. Possible Rachel/Finn pairing. By request from libertykid. Please R&R! Thanks! :D
1. Quinn

**Okay, so this is the start of a multi-chaptered fic, written by request. Each chapter will show different members of the glee club's reactions to Rachel being egged. **

**This chapter: Quinn.**

**I will tell you, this is likely different from other things you've read. It follows the style of writing that I started doing for character-analysis type fics. It's second person. I haven't seen anything quite like it, but I'm sure it's out there. **

**Spoilers to 'Funk'. Hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :'(**

**OooOooO**

Some say it's the pregnancy hormones; some say it's my newfound maternal instinct; some say that aliens abducted the real Quinn Fabray and I was sent back in her place. Whatever the case may be, I'll be the first to admit that I've changed.

How do I know this? Well that's simple. If comforting the wheelchair kid and Mercedes wasn't enough to convince me, the fact that I actually feel bad for man hands sure is. I mean, fewer than eight months ago I was the one making her cry. And now? Now I'm the one helping her clean egg out of her hair.

It's pretty much common knowledge that Rachel has gone through a lot lately. Not only did she have the misfortune of dating Puck, she's also just about the only person Finn has ever used. Yeah, I know he was trying to get a scholarship to help the baby and all, but still. It was a crappy thing to do. And yes, I do realize I'm being hypocritical. Get over it.

And of course, on top of all the boy drama, you have all the stuff going on with her mom. Now, the old Quinn Fabray would've made some sort of joke about her mom not wanting her at every chance she got. The new Quinn Fabray can relate to her. When you think about it, there's not all that much of a difference between my situation with my mom and hers with her mom. Okay, maybe there are a lot of differences, but the similarities stick out.

She needs a mom. So do I. She's too stubborn to admit it. So am I. Her mom let her down. So did mine. See the pattern? Berry is always talking about how great it is that she has two dads, but we all see through it. She needs a woman's influence. A woman to look up to.

So… yeah. Long story short, her year's been crap.

And now for the icing on the cake: Jesse.

I mean, really. What's with this guy? He just happens to run into Rachel in the music store, right after sectionals, and sweeps her off her feet? Not to seem rude or anything, but really? He's a senior. She's a sophomore. Could we please be a little realistic? We all knew he was using her. Even _Brittany _thought it was strange. _Brittany. _

In all honesty, I wasn't really surprised when we saw him on stage with Vocal Adrenaline. I wasn't really surprised when he said he was leaving. I _was _surprised when I found Rachel, covered in egg, crying in the bathroom.

Seriously, who does that to a person? Maybe I've egged someone before, but this was different. An idiot could see that Rachel cared about Jesse. Like, cared about him a lot (again I'll play the Brittany card). Out of the blue he just left. He humiliated her and then left. As if that weren't enough, he went and egged her.

That poor girl's heart must've shattered into a million pieces. I can't imagine someone I loved and I thought loved me doing that. It would kill me.

I found her crying in the school bathroom. It was a good thirty minutes after the bell rang, so no one else was there. What was I doing there, you wonder? Try living with Noah Puckerman for several months and you'll figure out why I didn't want to go home. Seriously, if I hear about how a freaking video game changed civilization one more time I swear I'm going to break everything electronic in that house.

Anyways, I found her in the bathroom. I was seriously considering sneaking out so she didn't see me, but that's something the old Quinn would do. Damn the new Quinn. I walked up to her quietly. I don't really know why, I guess it didn't occur to me that that could freak someone out.

"Little egg fetuses. Poor little egg fetuses." She kept muttering under her breath. I was kind of creeped out, but I talked to her anyways.

"Um, Rachel?" I put my hand on her shoulder. She screamed. Loudly.

"Q-Quinn?" She said once she was done screaming. "What are you doing here?" She quickly swiped at her eyes.

"Avoiding going to the Puckermans'. What are you doing here?"

"Uh, me? I was just…" I'm pretty sure she was pausing to think up a suitable lie. "Rehearsing. I was just rehearsing for the school play." She seemed pretty satisfied with her answer.

"What play?" I called her out.

She sighed. "I'm trying to get some of this egg off of me so that I don't stain my car." She admitted.

"Here, let me help you." I don't know what possessed me to say that. Maybe it was the baby.

Rachel looked at me like I said that I was carrying the child of a mongoose or something.

"Why would you want to help me?"

I started picking some of the eggshells out of her hair. "I honestly don't know." I replied honestly. "Who did this to you?" I asked after a few seconds of silence. I walked over and wet some paper towels then handed them to her. Her hair was one thing, but I wasn't going to help her clean the rest of herself off. I haven't changed _that _much.

Rachel was quiet for a really long time. It was actually starting to creep me out.

"Jesse." She said quietly.

Wasn't expecting that.

"Sucks." I don't know. I really don't know why all I could get out was 'sucks'. I'm not a guidance counselor, okay? Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I've gotten wiser.

"Yeah." She agreed.

We were quiet for a while after that. I didn't know what to say. I just stood there and kept her supplied with wet paper towels. I'm pretty sure that she was fighting like crazy not to cry. I was pretty impressed that she didn't let a single tear fall. If I were in her place, I'd be a wreck. Heck, I wasn't even the one who was betrayed and humiliated and I was furious. It was kind of weird. I was almost… protective. I wanted to beat in the face of the guy who did this (now the violence I _do _blame on the hormones).

"This just isn't working." I heard Rachel say. "The egg isn't going to come out. You know what? I think I have an extra set of clothes in my locker."

"You keep an extra set of clothes in your locker?" I asked her.

"Yeah. You know, for after I get slushied." Here came the guilt. Ugh, I felt bad. I never actually slushied her, but I'd be lying if I said that I've never set a jock out to do it for me. Like, several times.

"Do you want me to go get them for you?" Again with the charity.

She smiled at me. Why was that making me feel good about myself?

"Thanks." She said gratefully. She gave me her locker combination and I headed out.

I heard her start crying hysterically the second the door closed behind me. Now, the crying is one thing I just can't handle. I can deal with yelling, screaming, puking—basically everything that happened during breaks in Cherrios practice. I drew the line at crying. It was time to call in some back up.

I pulled out my phone and called—you guessed it—Finn. Oh come on, who else was I supposed to call? Puck? Nope. I may not like Finn and Rachel together, but I knew that he was what she needed.

"Hey Finn, it's Quinn."

"Uh, hi." I can imagine him being a little weirded out that I was calling him.

"Look, I'm at school and I just found Rachel. She's pretty upset about something Jesse did. Do you think you could come up and like... talk to her or something?" Boy did I sound like an idiot. I couldn't handle a crying girl so I had to call my ex-boyfriend. What great potential for a mother, right?

"I'm actually in the gym shooting hoops right now. Where should I meet you?"

"By Rachel's locker." I said, relieved.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks." I shut my phone closed and walked over to Rachel's locker. Just so you don't think I'm a stalker, it's pretty much right next to mine. That's how I know where it is.

I got her clothes and handed them off to Finn when he came. I could tell that he was as weirded out by the new Quinn Fabray as I am.

**OooOooO**

**Okay guys, there's chapter 1! Next up? FINN! I'm excited. I love Rachel/Finn. **

**Just so ya know, I'm not one of those people who writes the whole thing before posting. This is all I've got so far. Reviews will motivate me to write! Please review! I love them sooooo much! :D**


	2. Finn

**Here's chapter 2! WOOT WOOT FOR FINCHEL! Thanks soooo much to everyone who reviewed! Y'all are awesome! :D**

**OooOooO**

So, I've never really been all that great with words and stuff. I'm not the person who people go to when they need help or advice or comfort. That's actually one of the reasons I love performing so much. I mean, the words and the moves are given to me, but they somehow always seem to reflect how I'm feeling. Like, how awesome is it that there is a song called "Jesse's Girl" that basically nails what I wanted to say? I heard that song and I was like "holy crap this is perfect". It even used the name "Jesse".

Unfortunately I couldn't find a song to sing that said "hey, I'm really sorry that your boyfriend is a total jerk and he and his friend threw eggs at you". I mean, maybe if I googled it I could find something, but Quinn kind of put me on the spot. To be honest, I'm not really sure why she called me in the first place. Through our months of dating she had to learn that I'm like, really awkward around crying girls. I don't know why she didn't call Mercedes or Tina or even Kurt, but once she called I knew I couldn't just not come. Rachel needed me and I had to at least try to help while keeping my foot out of my mouth.

I met Quinn right by Rachel's locker, just like she asked. I was actually sort of surprised that she was helping Rachel—it's not like they have the best history. You know what? I think Quinn might have been a little surprised too. She gave me Rachel's clothes, told me what restroom she was in and told me "good luck" before she left.

Looking back, I probably should've asked her why Rachel was crying. Going in all I knew was that Jesse did something that upset her. I kinda thought she was still sad about the whole "Another One Bites the Dust" incident. It probably would have been a good thing if I knew what to expect before going in.

Once I got to the girls' room it occurred to me for the first time that I was about to go into the girls' room. I know that with the situation I was in—you know, how I was about to go be all heroic and stuff—It shouldn't have really bothered me, but it kind of did. I stood outside awkwardly for a minute or so until I heard crying from inside. I automatically knew it was Rachel because she's the only person I've ever met whose cries sound musical.

I opened the door really quietly and walked towards the cries while making as little noise as possible. I peeked around the corner and saw Rachel curled up into a little ball in the corner of the room. She was crying her eyes out. That wasn't what surprised me, though. She was wearing black pants and this yellow tank top with a pink jacket. Seriously, that's like the most normal thing I've ever seen her wear (Not that I don't think that her knee-high socks and animal sweaters are like, the cutest thing I've ever seen). Oh yeah, she was also covered in egg. I could tell that she had tried to wipe it off her clothes, but she really only spread it around.

She didn't hear me come in, and her face was buried into her knees so she didn't see me either. I went and sat next to her.

"Hey Rach." I put a hand on her shoulder.

I guess it was kind of a shock for her to hear a guy's voice in a girl's bathroom. It probably also freaked her out to have someone touch her when she thought she was alone. That's probably why she screamed. Loudly. She also snapped out of her curled up position and accidentally smacked me across the face. I know that when a chick hits a guy it shouldn't really hurt, but it did. Like, a lot. But I, being the macho guy that I am, only made this surprised noise.

"Finn? Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, don't worry about it. It didn't hurt at all. I was just surprised." Lies. But hey, I didn't want to make her feel bad. Valiant Finn strikes again!

"What-what are you doing here?" I don't really know why she tried to wipe away her tears really quickly—it's not like I didn't see them as soon as I walked through the door.

"Quinn had to go and she wanted me to bring you these." I handed her her clothes.

Rachel didn't really seem to be paying much attention to what I was saying. She was just looking at me with this really intense kind of stare. I'm not really sure if it creeped me out or turned me on.

I think she noticed that I noticed her staring at me because she popped up suddenly and cleared her throat. "Oh, well… thanks." She gave me this really huge, fake smile.

She walked into one of the stalls and started changing. At this point I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do: was I supposed to stay or go? It seemed like leaving would make me kind of a jerk so I stayed.

"So, um… what happened?" I asked her through the stall door. I was very casual. Smooth really. I made sure that it didn't seem like I was trying to butt into her life, but still I heard her sniffle through the door. She didn't answer so I didn't say anything else. I just… stood there.

After a couple of minutes Rachel came out of the stall. I'm pretty sure she stayed in there longer than she needed to to try and make herself look like she wasn't crying, because she really just changed her shirt and pants. She was back as herself, in all of her animal-sweatered glory. Today it was a pink sweater with a cat and a plaid pink skirt. She was missing the knee socks, though. I guess she just didn't want to take the time to put them on. All in all she looked adorable.

As soon as she came out she turned to me and smiled as big as she could.

"Thanks for bringing me my clothes, Finn. It was very nice of you."

She turned to leave but, by pure reflex, I caught her by the elbow. To be honest, I thought she'd think I was being creepy and she'd use that rape whistle of hers, but she didn't. I could feel her tense under my hand, but she made no move to pull away. I couldn't see her face—which is probably a good thing. I'm pretty sure that at this point she was starting to cry and if I'd seen that I probably would've chickened out.

"What happened, Rachel?"

Her back was still towards me so I couldn't see her face, but I could see that her shoulders started shaking. I could tell that she was trying to hold it back because it was a few seconds before I could actually hear her crying. She sort of bent over a little and let it all out. I mean, I've seen girls cry before, (especially dating Quinn) but I'd never seen anyone cry like this. It was like her world was coming to an end.

Some people would probably think that she was overreacting—I probably would've too if I didn't realize that she wasn't just crying about whatever it was that happened. No, Rachel was crying about _everything. _She was crying about Jesse, she was crying about that mother of hers who decided to just cut her loose, she was crying about the slushies, she was crying about the bullying—she was even crying about me.

As much as I hate to admit it, I know that I've basically been an ass to Rachel this year. Well, that's probably an understatement. Let's see, we have this like, major spark, then I go and kiss her (while I had a girlfriend by the way), I run off and leave her out to dry, I tried to act like everything was normal for a while, but then I go and kiss her _again _(still have a girlfriend—a pregnant one), then she finds out that my girlfriend is pregnant and I was using her, then I break up with that girlfriend. Then we sort of date, then I break up with her for no good reason, then she gets a boyfriend, then I try to win her back. That was like, the biggest run-on sentence ever. To be honest, I can't believe she was still talking to me.

So I'm pretty sure that when she started crying she was crying about everything.

At this point in time—with me holding Rachel's elbow and her doubled over sobbing like crazy—I had no idea what to do. So I did the only thing that made sense—I pulled her into my arms and just held her. It must've been the right thing to do because it seemed to help her. Well, she didn't really stop crying or anything, she just seemed less… alone.

One of my arms was wrapped around her shoulders and the other was holding her head to my chest. She had her arms around my waist and was clinging to me like a lifeline. It's really a good thing that she's so tiny because she sort of lost her legs for a while there. I was pretty much holding her up. Luckily for me, the wall was right against my back. I leaned against it and slid down to the floor. Once I was sitting I pulled her into my lap. She didn't even seem to register the fact that she'd moved—her head was glued to my shoulder and she hadn't stopped crying. I don't think I'd ever fully realized how tiny she was until that moment—my two arms could completely wrap around her and hold her against me. Her face was buried into my shoulder and her hands were frantically grabbing onto my shirt.

I was seriously awkward at this point. I mean, what was I supposed to do? I got the feeling that talking would be a bad idea, so I didn't say anything beyond "Shhh, shh Rach, it'll be okay." I really just sat there and held her as tight to me as I could without crushing her (I don't think it would take much—did I mention how tiny she is?).

My heart broke then. I could see her pain—heck, I could _feel _her pain. It felt like someone had just punched me in the gut. How could anyone ever do this to someone? Especially someone as sweet and nice as Rachel. I was just about as angry as I'd ever been in my life. I know Rachel, and I know how strong she is. It was a little unreal to see her like this. She was so… broken.

After a while—like ten minutes minimum—Rachel calmed down. I was actually surprised at how quickly she calmed. It was like, one second she was bawling into my arm, the next she was silent. Then I looked down and realized that she was asleep. Rachel Berry had just cried herself to sleep in my arms. I know it seems bad—like, really, _really _bad—but for some reason, the fact that she felt safe and comfortable enough with me to do that made me feel great. I looked down at her and saw how peaceful she looked and I was just filled with this warm feeling. Don't tell anyone this, but I think it was love. Yeah, I know. It's kind of huge, right? I was in love with Rachel Berry. Rachel freaking Berry.

I just sat there holding her and looking at her for a while—not in a creepy way, in a loving kind of way. She looked so fragile. Her face was stained with tears and her hair was filled with egg, but she looked calm and peaceful. I didn't want to disrupt that, so I decided to carry her to my car and drive her home.

I grabbed her backpack with the hand that wasn't supporting her back and slung it around my shoulder. I used my feet to kick her clothes towards me. Once they were close enough I put them in her lap and picked her up bridal-style. I couldn't believe that she didn't wake up. She must've been seriously burnt out.

I'll tell you what, carrying a girl—no matter how small she is—through the hallways of a school while trying not to wake her up is a challenge. I mean, if I had hit her head on a door it would've sucked. But by some crazy kind of miracle I got her through the school and into the parking lot. At this point I was feeling kind of heroic. It was like I got her through the dangers of the school—protecting her from everything that could've hurt her.

The real problem came when we got to my car. How was I supposed to open the door and still hold her? The solution? I did it really fast. I got her into the seat and buckled her up before getting in myself. By now I was _really _surprised that she hadn't woken up. But I guess I've never really cried like that. Maybe it's exhausting.

I was pretty happy when she woke up once my car started. The silence was getting kind of weird.

"Finn? Wha-Where are we?" She was still a bit slow from the sleep.

"You fell asleep. I didn't want to wake you, but I thought I'd drive you home."

"I fell asleep?" I'm pretty sure that everything that had just happened came back to her at that moment judging by the way that she buried her face in her hands and groaned.

"Oh, Finn, I'm so sorry. You must think I'm the biggest baby—"

"No, Rachel. Not at all." I said. I really meant it.

The smile she gave me was probably the most amazing thing I've ever seen. It was the first real smile she'd given me since I found her in the bathroom.

I pulled the car out of the parking lot and headed to her house. We were quiet for a while until I tried to find out what happened again.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Thank God she didn't start crying this time. I guess she was all cried out.

"Jesse and his band of Neanderthals from Vocal Adrenaline egged me." She said in a very calm sort of way.

"What?" I really was surprised. I mean, I probably shouldn't have been considering the fact that Rachel was covered in egg and Quinn told me that Jesse did something, but I couldn't believe that Jesse would do that. It's not like I ever liked the guy, but I didn't think that he'd ever sink that low. There was nothing I wanted more than to beat his face in at that moment.

"Yeah, um, he told me to meet him in the parking lot. I showed up and his friends snuck up and threw eggs at me." Her voice was really quiet and sort of unsteady, but at least she was talking and not crying. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have trusted him. I was so stupid." The defeat in her voice broke my heart again.

"Are you serious?" I really couldn't believe that Rachel would blame herself. The only people to blame were Jesse and his 'band of neatathals' or whatever it was that Rachel said. "Rachel, listen to me. You didn't do anything wrong. If trusting your own boyfriend is considered wrong then this place is more whacked out than I thought."

She laughed at that. It really surprised me because I wasn't trying to be funny, but it was still awesome to hear her laugh.

I was kind of bummed when we pulled up to her house. I didn't want her to go. I got out of the car and opened her door for her (just like my mom taught me). I was happily surprised when she intertwined her fingers with mine for the short walk to the door. We stood outside her door in silence for probably two minutes before I turned to her.

"Hey Rach, if there is ever anything you need just call me up, okay?" She smiled at me once again and I felt the little butterflies in my stomach (Guys get those too, okay?)

Then she leaned in and kissed me. Yeah, it surprised me too. It wasn't anything huge—like it only lasted about three seconds—but it was enough to get my heart beating like crazy. I saw fireworks and I felt like I was flying. Not even kidding. It was almost like I was high for a second or something.

"Thank you _so _much Finn. For everything." She smiled at me one last time then went into her house, leaving me alone on her porch. I was pretty much frozen to the spot.

Rachel Berry had just kissed me. Like, on the lips. Once I recovered from the initial shock, the biggest grin in the history of the planet crossed my face.

This day was seriously unexpected.

**OooOooO**

**Oh my gosh. That was seriously the longest chapter I have ever written. Don't expect any others to be nearly that long. I'm a little worried that it was boring, though. **

**I'm pretty sure that I used 'like', 'really', 'seriously', 'surprised' and 'I mean' about a thousand times. I tried to tone down the vocab. It was hard for me to capture Finn. I tried to make him speak in a stupid way but say smart things, if that makes any sense at all…**

**Please review! I'm A bit uncertain about this chapter and I could use the confidence boost! Next up? PUCK! Sorry, there won't be Puckleberry. I'm Finchel all the way! **


	3. Puck

**Here we go with Puck! I'm a little nervous about this one because I'm not sure if I really captured Puck all that well. I guess we'll find out how I did. I know that this one isn't as deep as the others. It's because Puck isn't really as deep a character as the others. You'll get what I mean.**

**There's minor language in this one. If anything is said that could be perceived as offensive please keep in mind that I'm trying to be Puck, not myself. **

**Thanks so much to all those who reviewed! Keep it up! **

**OooOooO**

I've said it before and I'll say it again: That Rachel chick makes me want to light myself on fire. If you don't know why, you have either A: not been paying attention or B: are really stupid. I mean she talks way too much and… well, that's really the big one.

Normally if someone told me that the Queen Gleek had been egged I would've been right there with a pat on the back and one-armed side hug for the guy who did it. But not this time. This time it was Jesse St. Jackass and his band of gay amigos. And this time I want to rearrange the face of that douche bag for what he did.

Don't get me wrong; I'm not saying that I really care about Berry's feelings, like… at all. It's just that a man has to have his pride. The women of New Directions are in the Puckster's territory. I can't have some random jerk offs coming in and asserting their dominance over them.

I found out about this whole thing the other day. I was sitting at home playing Super Mario Brothers (remind me to tell you about how that game has changed civilization) when Quinn called me. I didn't answer: I thought she was going to bitch about how I picked up double chocolate chip cookies last night instead of triple. I kind of ended up regretting not answering because she was pretty pissed when she got home.

"Puck! Where are you?" She slammed the front door of the house and screamed at me.

"Someone's in trouble!" My little sister sang as she skipped down the hall.

I didn't stop playing my game—if she was going to kill me I might as well enjoy my last moments.

"Why weren't you answering your phone?" Quinn barged into my room. Her face was the color of Mario's hat. If you think normal Quinn Fabray is scary, you should see pregnant Quinn Fabray. All those baby hormones get her pissed off all the time—usually at me.

"Give it a rest, woman. Can't you see I'm on a rescue mission?" I continued to play my game while lying on my bed, which seemed to piss her off more.

Quinn then did the unimaginable: she turned off my game. Doesn't she know that those games don't save themselves?

"Hey!" I protested.

"Be happy I didn't throw your stupid X-box out the window." Her eyes were like ice. Normally chicks can't scare me but… this one's different…

"What? What's the big deal?" At this point I was pretty sure that she was still mad about me sexting Santana… again. I don't see what the big deal is. A guy's got to keep up his badassness.

"Did you hear about Rachel?" Now _I _was pissed. She turned off my game because of Rachel freaking Berry?

"Uh, no. What, was she arrested for emotionally scarring children with those sweaters of hers?"

"No. She was egged." Quinn put her hands on her hips.

I rolled my eyes. "By who? Karofsky? Azimio?" Not that I cared…

"Jesse St. James." She said simply. Now, I wasn't expecting _that. _

"Are you serious?" I sat up on my bed.

"Yeah. He and a few of his VA buddies sneak attacked her in the parking lot after school today. I found her crying in the bathroom. I helped her get cleaned up then called Finn—let him deal with the emotional part."

I was pretty surprised that Quinn helped Berry. It's not like they're friends—they're actually more of enemies. I guess her baby hormones are messing her up in a few different ways. Of course Berry's the one who gets to see the nice side of the pregatron…

"Poor guy." I said and I meant it. Dealing with Berry's drama is bad enough on a regular day, but on a day when she's been emotionally trampled over? I wouldn't want to be within 200 feet of the girl.

I thought Quinn would say something, but she didn't. She sat down on the edge of my bed and had this kind of zoned out look—just like the one I have during Chemistry.

I didn't say anything either. The two of us just sat in silence until she left a few minutes later. It wasn't as awkward as you'd think. Neither of us was really paying attention to the other, we were both off in our own little worlds.

I was really surprised at how mad I was about the whole thing. I don't know, just the idea of Berry upset and crying makes me kind of angry. Like I've said, I don't particularly like her or give a crap about her, but I don't like, want her to get hurt. Plus, like I said, the New Directions girls are my territory. It's not okay for some wealthy frat boys to just come over and terrorize them—especially now that it's become physical. It's our job to defend them—us being me, Finn, Mike and Matt (Artie and Kurt don't count).

She's Princess Peach, I'm Mario and Jesse is Bowser—we all know how the story goes.

**OooOooO**

**First I'd like to say that I'm sorry if this is like, severely OOC. I had a **_**really **_**hard time capturing Puck's personality, but I tried my best. **

**Up next: I have no idea. Maybe Kurt? The rest of these (including this one) are going to be different because the characters aren't interacting directly with Rachel. That and the fact that we don't know as much about the other characters. These three (and the one I'll eventually do on Will) will be the best because we know so much about the characters. Who do you want me to do next? So far I'm planning on doing Santana, Kurt, Will, maybe Mercedes, maybe Jesse, and I'll end with Rachel. I might be willing to do others if they're requested. **

**Please tell me what you think! Thanks! :D**


	4. Matt and Mike

**So, I had a couple of people ask for me to write a Mike and Matt chapter, so here it is! It's short, and I'm sure you can guess why. I did give both of them pretty distinct personalities, though. I don't really expect this to be in character because… well… you know why. :/ Just a heads up, this is probably my worst yet. Sorry **

**Thanks soooooooo much to anyone who's reviewed! Keep it up! :D**

**OooOooO**

Hey guys. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Matt Rutherford—not to be confused with Mike Chang. To be honest, I don't really know why people always mix us up. Sure our names both start with an "M", but seriously? We don't even look alike. Not even kind of.

So I know I'm not all into glee like that Rachel chick is, but I've actually gotten to the point where I really like it. I'm not sure why I joined in the first place, really. I guess I'm just big into music and that kind of stuff. I mean, I never would've even considered joining if Finn, Puck and Mike weren't, but I don't regret it.

I know that everyone else in the club seems to have made life-altering relationships over the past like, five months, but I really haven't. I wish I could say that I have. I mean, I've made friends for sure, but they're the type I probably won't ever speak to after high school.

That being said, one thing you should know about me is that I'm _really _protective over my friends. I wouldn't exactly classify Rachel Berry as a friend, but still I like her okay (even though she makes me want to stab myself in the eye with an ice pick like, 90% of the time). So when she walked into class and told us all about how she was jumped by those Vocal Adrenaline punks I was ready to crack skulls. Rachel is my kinda-sorta-semi-friend-like-acquaintance, and I didn't want anyone to get away with that.

Even going beyond a personal level, what kind of people do that sort of thing? I don't really know like, anything about the whole Jesse St. James thing, but I'm not really talking about him. I'm talking about all of them. Just think about it: Rachel's like… a foot tall. Plus she's a girl. Why do they think that it's cool or okay for them to physically attack a defenseless girl—especially considering it was like, 10 to 1?

As a guy I can say that I wouldn't even dream of going after a girl like that—I won't even slushie a girl.

So, for me, this isn't so much a personal thing as a principle thing. Those guys are douche bags and they're going to pay.

OooOooO

What's up? I'm Mike Chang, also known as "the other Asian" or "hey you! No, the other guy". I'm the dancing guy. I know I don't really say much, and to be honest I don't really think much either, but I was kind of forced to do this so… yeah.

I think I'm one of about… one person on this planet who doesn't really have much of an issue with Rachel Berry. I mean, sure she talks a lot and bosses everyone around and stuff, but she seems nice. I really don't think I've ever heard her say one mean thing to another person—well, unless you count her criticizing someone else's performance, but that's different. What I'm trying to say is that she seems like a good person.

I didn't find out that she got egged until she told us in class. Considering I've hardly had any interaction with her at all, I wasn't as upset about the whole thing as I should've been. And I wasn't upset in the way you'd think.

You see, as a guy, I have this like, protective instinct over all the girls of glee. It's my (and the other guys') job to defend them. It's like, a fact of life. So when I found out that our biggest rivals had humiliated one of our girls I got pretty pissed. It was our job, as guys, to go and defend Rachel's honor. We had to get back at those VA pricks for hurting one of our girls.

**OooOooO**

**I know it's short. And not too good. Sorry. I didn't really have much to write for them… **

**Up next: Santana! **

**BAD NEWS! I'm going to summer camp. Unfortunately I won't be updating until about the 13****th**** of next month. Don't hate me! **

**Please review, guys! It means a whole lot! Thanks! :D**


	5. Santana and Brittney

**Hey guys! I'M BACK! Sorry it's been so long. No Internet at camp :/ Ah well. I'm back now. Hope you enjoy Santana's chapter!**

Please review, guys! Thanks! :D

**OooOooO**

Some people say I'm a bitch. Maybe it's true. I really don't care all that much. I mean, who really cares as long as I'm gorgeous, popular, and talented?

That's not to say that I'm heartless.

Saying that Rachel Berry drives me crazy would be the understatement of the century. She's one of those annoying unpopular people—you know, the ones who seem to think that they're better than we tell them they are so they take our insults in stride. I really hate those people.

At the same time, I think it's crappy what those Vocal Adrenaline douche bags did to her. Yes, it is hypocritical of me to say that. Deal with it. I mean, it's one thing for me—an outrageously hot, popular cheerleader from her own school—to treat her like crap, but the guy she was convinced she was in love with? That sucks.

I'm not going to pretend that I know what it's like to be in love. I'm not even going to pretend that I know what it's like to _think _I'm in love. But I do know what it's like to really like a guy and have him totally diss you. I know it's hard for you to believe, but Santana Lopez has been blown off. Maybe it wasn't in as awful a way a RuPaul got it, but it still sucked. And it was from Noah Puckerman. Don't ask me what I see in that jerk. He's rude, dumb, mean… He's hot though and I've got my rep to look after. I thought that hooking up with Puck would up my status, but I ended up kind of liking him. I guess he's kind of charming in his own demented way. We had a pretty good thing going for a while. We made out and sexted—it wasn't like we were dating, but we still had a relationship. And then Berry came along. I definitely don't know what _he _saw in _her, _but suddenly he jumped ship and started hanging out with man-hands. It hurt.

So basically what I'm trying to say is that I could kind of sympathize with the loser. And plus (if you tell anyone I said this I swear I'll damage you in the worst way I can imagine) I've kind of started to be okay with her. I wouldn't go so far to say that we're friends—she still drives me crazy—but we _are _teammates, and if Coach Sylvester has taught me anything it's that you either win or you suck, and that you _always _have your teammate's back.

That being said, it's not like I plan on going and getting revenge on Vocal Adrenaline or anything else like the boys seem hell-bent on doing. I'm not going to start being little miss sunshine to Berry, either. In my opinion it should be enough that I even _sort of _care. It was totally unexpected.

**AND NOW A WORD FROM BRITTNEY: **

I like eggs. My favorite are the chocolate ones—you know, the ones the bunnies lay.

**OooOooO**

**That was short. I know, and I'm sorry. I just don't want to be saying the same thing every chapter, you know? That'd be boring. **

**I'm pretty sure that I'm going to do Kurt next. Then Will then Rachel. It's not set in stone, but I'm pretty sure. **

**Please review, guys! I'm writing three other stories right now, give me a reason to update this one! Thanks! :D**


	6. Will

**Hey guys! Long time no see. Sorry this chapter took so, ridiculously long. It's not that I haven't been working on it, it's just that I seriously couldn't figure anything out. My muse fell asleep, or something.**

**Speaking of which, I know I said that Kurt was next, but I lied. I tried. I really did. But I couldn't get anything out. This one is Will. Sorry, Kurt lovers!**

**OooOooO**

I never really wanted to be a teacher. I know that that sounds bad, but it's the truth. I always wanted to be a performer. I wanted to be on stage for everyone to see. I don't know, there's just something about that rush you get from having a theatre full of people cheering for you that always just captivated me. When I was performing I felt… different. It was like all the bad things in the world just melted away and all there was was me and the music.

But I failed. My dreams were crushed and I never became a star. I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am for that.

I've always heard people say that everyone is destined for something in my life, and, as cheesy as it sounds, I think that it has always been my destiny to become a teacher. It's just, I see these amazing kids every day and I feel so blessed that I get to make some kind of impact on their life, no matter how small.

I know that, as a teacher, I'm not supposed to involve myself with my students' personal lives. Needless to say, I don't really follow that rule. I just think that there are times when teens need a role model that isn't one of their parents. Especially with my glee kids' situations—many of them only have one parent or, in some cases, two of the same gender. There are just some things that a guy needs to talk to his dad about and not his mom. There are also things that a kid is too embarrassed or afraid to tell their parents.

For instance, Finn came to me when he found out that Quinn was pregnant. I could tell that something was wrong for a long time and when I asked him if he was okay he just broke down crying. That poor kid was trying to hold everything in and do it by himself. I was able to help him get through it. The moments like that are the ones that make me love teaching.

There are other moments, of course. These teenagers have so much angst in their lives. Whether it's over grades or friends or the opposite sex, they always seem to get pretty worked up over it—sometimes rightly so, sometimes not so much.

The girls especially seem to be having problems with the opposite sex. I was really surprised when I overheard Rachel talking to the other girls about the amount of pressure that her boyfriend was putting on her. Not only that, but the other girls acted like it was a normal thing! Back when I was in school it was totally different. The guys respected the girls. Now it seems like most guys feel like they can verbally push around their girlfriends and get away with it. Well, some time physically.

One day, right before Regional's', I walked into the choir room to get ready for glee. Rachel was already there. It didn't surprise me because she was normally there before me. What did surprise me was the way that she was sitting. Usually Rachel would be sitting in the front of the room, back straight, legs crossed, holding a notebook full of sheet music. Normally she'd be making notes in it. Then, as soon as she saw me walk through the door, she'd jump out of her chair, run over to me and start babbling, "Mr. Schuester, I have a great idea for a song at Regional's!" Normally I'd tune her out after a couple of seconds.

That day, though, she was sitting in the last row, slumped down low in her seat. Her eyes were closed and I though she was sleeping for a second, then I realized that she had headphones in.

"Rachel?" I called out across the room. She didn't say anything. "Rachel? Rachel!" I kept calling, getting louder each time. Finally I got fed up and walked up the steps to her seat. "Rachel." I shook her shoulder gently.

She popped up. "I'm awake!" She shouted. _I guess she really was asleep. _I thought to myself. She looked around for a second as if trying to figure out what woke her up. "Mr. Schue?" She finally saw me standing off to the side.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" I asked, noticing how exhausted she looked.

"What, me? Of course I'm okay. I'm great actually." She replied, bending down to pick up her books that had fallen off her lap.

"Really? You look exhausted." I pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. I didn't sleep much last night. I stayed up late working on a project for…Spanish." She told me distractedly, dropping to her knees to pick up the individual papers on the ground.

I waited for a second until she popped back up and turned to face me; a big, Rachel Berry smile on her face.

"Rachel."

"Yes, Mr. Schue?"

"You do realize that _I_ am your Spanish teacher, right?" Her smile faded. I could see the panic behind her eyes from being called out.

"Oh, did I say Spanish? I meant English. An understandable mistake. Especially for me. Did I ever tell you that I was practically raised by my Spanish-speaking nanny? She was teaching me a few words behind my dads' backs. If they found out that the first word I ever said was in Spanish they'd probably sue—" She babbled on and on.

"Rachel." I cut her off. "Do you want to tell me what's really going on?" I asked her.

I could see a familiar look in her eyes—one that I'd seen in Finn's so many months ago. She was fighting with herself. She was trying to decide whether she wanted to tell me or not. Rachel, however, has more control over her emotions than Finn, so she didn't break down right in front of me.

"Did you know I'm a Vegan?" She asked me out of the blue.

"Uh…no…" I replied, confused.

"Yeah, I am." She said quietly. I could see her on the verge of tears. She held them back, though. "Have been my whole life." She smiled weakly at me. "I was egged yesterday." She told me.

At this point I was very confused. "What does that mean?" I asked.

She laughed a little. I guess my ignorance amused her. "It's when people throw eggs at you."

"Are you serious? People actually do that?" I really couldn't believe that people actually did that kind of thing. "Who did it? I'll go talk to Principal Figgins right now."

"Forget it Mr. Schue. They don't go to this school." 

Maybe I'm not up to date with all of the modern bullying techniques, but I'm not an idiot. I can put two and two together. "Wait, are you telling me that Vocal Adrenaline did this to you?" She didn't respond. She just stared straight ahead, and clearly fought the tears that were threatening to fall. Then a terrible epiphany hit me. "And Vocal Adrenaline includes Jesse."

She just nodded. I couldn't believe it. Maybe I never particularly _liked _Jesse, but he always seemed to really care about Rachel. How did he have such a turn around? Not only that, but how could a group of kids physically assault a girl who didn't do anything to them? It was outrageous. I was at a loss for words. What do you say to a teenage girl who just had her already broken heart shattered into a million pieces?

"Rachel—" I began, not really knowing what I was going to say.

"It's fine, Mr. Schue. I don't need a pep talk. You don't have to say anything." She said, clearly knowing that I was struggling for words.

I opened my mouth to say something, but was saved by a new voice.

"Hey Mr. S!" Finn called happily as he walked into the choir room. He was followed by a chorus of "Hey Mr. Schue" as the rest of New Directions piled in the room.

With one last smile to Rachel I went to start Rehearsals. I felt so bad. I didn't know what to say. What was I supposed to do? Rachel wasn't Finn. She didn't need a dad—she already had two. What Rachel needed was friends. That was just one of those times where I had to accept that there wasn't anything I could say. But there was something I could do.

"Jesse St. James? Will Schuester here. You and Vocal Adrenaline need to meet at our auditorium. Friday. Three sharp." I found myself saying into Rachel's ridiculously bedazzled phone.

That Friday we performed a funk number for VA and blew their performance out of the water. Not only did it bring the entire team out of our funk, but Rachel seemed to cheer up a bit, too.

So yeah, I never became a famous Broadway actor. I never reached my dream. But I found a new one. I found something that made me really, really happy. I get to help kids reach their dreams. I get to be there for them when they have nowhere else to go. I wouldn't trade my job for anything in the world—a fact that is seriously unexpected.

**OooOooO**

**Okay, guys. That was it. Sorry, I know it's not too great. Like I said, I've been seriously lacking inspiration. **

**Up next is Rachel, which also means it's the last chapter. It's been great. Y'all are the greatest. I'll be sad when this is over. **

**Please review, guys! It means a lot! Thanks! :D**


	7. Rachel

**I'm sorry. I've got to start with that. I'm sorry it took so long for this. I'm and evil, evil person. I'd love to list my excuses, but none of them are sufficient. I'm just a loser and I apologize. **

**Moving forward, this is the last chapter. Rachel's POV. I've got to admit, I'm a little sad. It's been fun. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW, GUYS! Thanks! :D**

**OooOooO**

Method acting.

Any actor with an once of talent knows how to do it—even if they haven't been taught.

For those less-cultured readers I will explain the concept.

Method acting is a fundamental tool that all actors use at one point or another. It is the art of applying your own real-life experiences and emotions to the situation that you are trying to project. Though some find this technique difficult, seasoned actors like myself find it easy—a natural approach to theatre.

Just to give you an example, pretend that you are playing a character whose pet just ran away. If you yourself have ever had a pet run away or experienced a similar loss, you would recall the emotions you felt at that point in time and recreate them.

Now there is a very good chance you're thinking 'what does this have to do with anything?'. Be patient. I'll get there.

While this technique is really rather rudimentary, I believe that all good actors should practice it daily and continue to accumulate emotions for their repertoire. From an early age I have trained myself to observe my surroundings. I have taken every emotion and reaction that I have ever experienced and learned and grown as an actor. I still do.

Just this year my catalog of resources has grown significantly. I'll bet you can see where this is going now. See? I told you.

Let's just list a few, shall we? Love, anger, hate, pain, sorrow, heartbreak, betrayal, hurt, sadness, happiness—I'm sure that you can add a few yourself.

Now you're probably thinking: 'Hasn't she ever felt these before this year?'. Well of course I have. But anyone who has ever been a teenager can tell you that it's completely different. It's one thing to experience heartbreak or pain when you're ten. Experiencing it at fifteen? Not fun.

It's the difference between having someone steal your crayons and having someone steal your heart. It's the difference between being pricked by a needle and being stabbed by a knife.

Okay. That might be a little dramatic. Seriously, though, what else would you expect from me?

But just think about it. My words have truth. Moving on…

There are just so many feelings that I thought I knew but were really foreign to me.

For example…

Finn crushed me. Yes, sure he's a great guy and everything's worked out well, but he crushed me. Imagine being totally head over heels for a guy, having him kiss you (note the HIM kiss YOU part) then having him run away. He gets his girlfriend pregnant. Well, not really, it was his best friend, but you think he did. Then you finally get to be with him for like five seconds and he dumps you because you're not cool enough.

Wow.

When I say that all in a row I feel like I'm on _Degrassi _or something.

But you get the point, right? He crushed me. Sure he made up for it, but he still can't change it.

And then you have everyone else in Glee—no, wait, everyone at school. I'm the school punching bag. It's amazing how nice you can be to everyone just to have them shove it back in your face. The fellow glee-clubbers are the worst, though. Just when I thought that we could be friends something would happen and everything would change. They'd go back to hating me. Yes, sometimes it was my fault, but if they were really my friends it wouldn't matter, right?

My mom. Enough said.

Ha, like that was ever true for me. Everything with my mom was like a dream that never ended. Maybe a nightmare… Meeting my mom was the kind of thing I fantasized about. I never thought that I would meet her, and I definitely didn't think that she would try to find _me, _and then leave me. For no reason, might I add. It's the kind of disappointment and heartbreak that's just indescribable. Abandonment. It's the only word to describe it.

Jesse. Oh, Jesse. Last but not least. You'd probably think that everything with my mom would hurt most, but you'd be wrong. With my mom it was too good to be true. I didn't expect us to be best friends forever. Sure I didn't expect her to cut all ties, but that's another story. With Jesse I thought it was forever. I know that it sounds stupid, but since when did the thought process of a teenage girl sound smart?

He was the perfect boyfriend. Well, now that I know he was just playing me he doesn't seem so perfect, but at the time he did. He told me that he just wanted to make me happy and make my dreams come true. He believed in me—at least he said he did.

What some of you may not realize is that when he broke up with me it was totally out of the blue. We didn't have a fight or anything. I just went to school one day and there he was, standing on the stage with Vocal Adrenaline. Ugh, it was so infuriating and heartbreaking at the same time!

Then comes the worst part: He egged me. He. Egged. Me. Seriously? Why did he have to do that? Yes I understand the whole rivalry thing, but still. That's about as horrible as you can get. Well, maybe not. It still hurt though. When he said, "I loved you" I just wanted to punch him in the face. And I'm a pacifist. In a manner of speaking. He egged me and then he left me. It's amazing how many times someone has left me this year.

Now we get to the good emotions. My fellow glee clubbers may not be the greatest friends all the time, but they rallied around me then. I had five guys ready to rearrange Jesse's face for me. Three of them were jocks! The same guys who were throwing slushies in my face at the beginning of the year were ready to go defend me. The girls weren't violent about it, but they were nice-ish to me. Santana went a whole day without giving me a new degrading nickname. Big step. For the first time I felt like I had friends. I can't even begin to try and explain how amazing that felt.

Maybe my heartbreak is juvenile to what others have gone through. Maybe my happiness and friendship is just passing. In the end, I don't really care. I know that I've talked mainly about the bad, but think of it this way, think of the difference between a dark corner in a bright room and a ray of light in a dark one. Which is more powerful? A single ray of light can illuminate the darkest of spaces. As long as I hold on to that nothing else will matter.

This all, dare I say it, goes beyond method acting. It's not about the future for once. It's about the present. It's about what matters. Friendship and pain and happiness and heartbreak—it's about making today matter. My whole life I've been so concerned about being big on Broadway it's never occurred to me to try and make friends. But now that I've had a taste of it I don't want it to end. I want to _like _high school, not dread it. There will be plenty of the bad stuff, but as long as there's some good it's worth it, right?

I never expected the possibility of making friends. I never expected to fall in love. I never expected to have my heart broken up and sewn back together so many times. I never expected to think that anything was more important than my future.

If I could use one word to describe all of this, can you guess what it would be?

_**THE END**_

**OooOooO**

**Wow. That got sort of preachy and inspirational, didn't it? Sorry if it was too much. I was trying to be a bit overdramatic, seeing as I was being Rachel. I'm also sorry if this is OOC. I'm still working to master my Berry. **

**I'd like to thank ****libertykid ****for the prompt. It was a good one! I'd also like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed. You guys are awesome. Really thanks to anyone who stuck with this story all the way through. I'm sorry I'm such a suckish updater. **

**I'd really appreciate any closing thoughts you have to offer. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks so much! :D**


End file.
